


K-pop short drabbles

by yugyeomieisbae (begmeforinsanity)



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begmeforinsanity/pseuds/yugyeomieisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will be a bunch of short k-pop drabbles from various groups. Updated whenever I finish a new drabble. <br/>Cross-posted from asianfanfics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jikook disguised as Yoonmin

“Sunshine?”

Ji Min stopped his pacing at the low, croaky voice coming from his right. Owlishly, he looked up at the person who’d joined him in the dorm living room.

“Yoon Gi hyung?” Ji Min’s confusion was relatable, seeing as the large clock on the wall read that it was vaguely a quarter past two in the morning. He’d thought that he would have a while yet to himself after the last of his groupmates (Jeongukkie) filed off to bed an hour before.

“Thirsty,” Yoon Gi explained simply at the younger’s blank face, “But why are you up and pacing?”

Ji Min visibly deflated at the question, startling Yoon Gi for a moment. He quickly recovered, and maneuvered himself around the couch- the only obstacle currently separating the two. Yoon Gi pulled the slightly shorter man blindly with him the few step to the couch. And sat, wrapping Ji Min up in his arms. Then he waited, but not for long. Never for long with Ji Min.

“Jeongukkie, I-,” Ji Min paused for a moment, and Yoon Gi worried. Had the maknae teased his hyung too harshly again? But Ji Min continued soon after, and Yoon Gi put his pondering away.

“Hyung, I think I love him.”

Yoon Gi thinks that he’d seen this coming. Not from watching the younger pace, of course not, but from all the shy and at times flustered glances Ji Min sent Jeong Guk.

He wonders if Ji Min was aware that the maknae looked at him in the exact same way when he thought none of the others could see.


	2. Rabin (Flower Shop?) Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's some kind of AU, but honestly I haven't decided what kind. Was leaning more towards adding to a longer Flower Shop!Au though ^^

“Won Shik-ssi!”

Won Shik smiled at the soft voice calling to him as he looked at the boy before him. He smiled in amusement, noting the other’s hair was sticking up in strange places, bouncing around in the slight breeze of the artificial air in the store.

“I thought we were closer than that, Hong Bin-ah.” A confused expression crossed the younger’s face, and he tucked his hands absentmindedly into the pockets of his apron. With his eyebrows still furrowed together, Hong Bin looked slightly off to the side, as if trying to recall the exact moment this occurred. Won Shik controlled himself enough to only inner fanboy at the cute expression (he really needed to stop referring to all of Hong Bin’s expressions as ‘cute’. Hak Yeon told him it was getting out of hand, and though he didn’t believe so, he’d learned the hard way it was best to listen to the older about these things).

“Ah? Are we?”

Won Shik shook himself from his inner musings as Hong Bin spoke, and chose to ignore the obvious snickering from Sang Hyuk, who stood just behind him. If he continued, he’d receive an elbow to the ribs for his troubles.

“I’ll call you hyeong then!” Hong Bin looked genuinely excited about being able to use the term. Won Shik thinks he even jumped on the balls of his feet slightly.

His obvious excitement effortlessly brought a smile to the older’s face.

“Won Shik hyeong!”

Not even a few steps into the store, and Sang Hyuk was miming gagging at the huge, cheesy grin splitting Won Shik face.

“Greasy hyeong,” Sang Hyuk muttered under his breath, deftly avoided the elbow aimed to his ribs. Seems Won Shik needed to work a bit more on his aim, blind though it was. That was the last thing on his mind, however, as he made his way closer to the counter, and with it the boy beaming equally as brightly back at him.


	3. Rapmin/Nammin/Minjoon supposedly College!Au Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have this love of Rapmin/Nammin/What the freak ever this ship name is. SO here’s me sharing it with you in a very crappy drabble based off a prompt by @creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr (Prompt #236)

Nam Joon rushed frantically towards the large crowd of students formed in the center of the courtyard. Gasping for breath, he pushed roughly through the part of the oblong ring just in front of him, jostling the people there and ignoring their consequential grumblings. As the blond male reached the center, he took in the scene before him. 

Towards what would be the front of the ring, if it weren’t cut off by one brick wall of the courtyard, stood his boyfriend- Park Ji Min. Nam Joon could just make out his black hair and chubby-cheeked face over the shoulders of three much taller students that had the smaller boy backed into a corner. The blond stood frozen for a moment, contemplating what to do. However, he was urged forward when a small whimper emitted from Ji Min.

Grabbing the shoulder of the person closest to him that was blocking Ji Min, Nam Joon pulled him out of the way harshly, and pushed himself in front of the younger boy, effectively caging him off from everyone else around them.

“Don’t worry baby. I’m here now. I’m going to save you!” Nam Joon rambled on, hugging Ji Min to himself. 

To say that he was confused when all the other did was snort and attempt to push him away would be an understatement.

“Wow, I feel so much safer now,” Ji Min retorted, the eye roll he gave on Nam Joon’s behalf evident in his tone.

Nam Joon looked down at Ji Min, and then glanced back at the three male students behind them. 

Kim Seok Jin, Jung Ho Seok, and Jeon Jeong Guk stood staring at him in varying degrees of amusement and exasperation. 

“I didn’t know a tickle fight entailed you defending your boyfriends honor, Namjoonie,” Ho Seok giggled, flashing his ever present smile at the two.

“You mean…there wasn’t a fight?” Nam Joon was slowly starting to piece things together.

“I mean, there was a tickle fight, like Hoseokie said,” Jin answered, quirking an eyebrow at the younger.

Nam Joon looked around them, at what he thought had been a large crowd cheering on a fight against his Jiminnie, but what was, in fact, only a small group of bemused onlookers that had stopped to watch the spectacle.

“But Tae Hyung said-,” Nam Joon began, only to stop himself.

He was so going to kill Kim Tae Hyung.


End file.
